veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Merchant Vessel
Deliver and collect packages for the Hooded Wings. Getting the Quest Scarlett should visit the Hooded Wings guildhall, go down to the basement catacombs, and ask Grimm for work. Grimm will give Scarlett this quest after she has completed the Earn the Wings quest. This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest Scarlett is told to go to the Water Gateway to deliver a letter to a customer. (When she meets the customer, Pontos, he will send her on to deliver another letter and pick up a package for him.) Prerequisites Scarlett must have joined the Hooded Wings guild by completing these quests: * The Hooded Wings - Visit Grimm to get work for the Hooded Wings. * Earn the Wings - Deliver a package as an initiation test for the Hooded Wings. Fulfilling the Quest After speaking with Grimm, Scarlett should return to the Outer City and the entrance to the Water Gateway (where she first entered Venice.) (Click map to enlarge.) Down in the Water Gateway, she will still find the body of the Mistress of Assassins she defeated there. The gate into the rest of the Water Gateway will now be open again, and she should proceed back towards where she first entered the Water Gateway. Just inside, she will find Pontos, who will accept the package she is to deliver. (Click map to enlarge.) Pontos will then tell Scarlett she is to take a letter to a merchant vessel anchored in Southern Bay, and pick up a package in return. She will find the fisherman, Hengfisk, still waiting in his boat at the same spot he left her at the entrance to the Water Gateway. He can ferry her back to the Southern Bay. (Or, if Scarlett completed the How to Move Rocks quest earlier, she can go to the surface and walk across the bridge to reach the beach again, no that is a much. much longer path.) The trip through the Water Gateway is long enough Scarlett might want to use one of those Storm Potions she was given to speed up her travel. (Click map to enlarge.) From the beach at the Southern Bay, Scarlett we'll see the "Merchant Vessel" anchored by one of those small islands. She should swim to that island, then walk up the gangplank onto the ship. Once aboard, she should speak to Goran on the deck and deliver the letter. He will give her a package that sounds rather dicey and tell her to take it back to her contact (Pontos) in the Water Gateway. (Click map to enlarge.) Scarlett should get Hengfisk to ferry her back to the Water Gateway and return to Pontos to make the delivery. Finally, Scarlett should return to Grimm in the Hooded Wings basement to complete the quest. (She can either have Hengfisk ferry her back to the Water Gateway and retrace her steps into the Outer City.) Rewards Adds 30 points to Scarlett's Reputation and 300 to her Experience. Related Quests * Earn the Wings - Scarlett must complete the initiation into the Hooded Wings guild. * Dubious Methods - Scarlett is to pick up they painting for the Hooded Wings. This will be her next job for them after she completes this quest. Category:Quest Category:Hooded Wings Quest